Christmas Chaos
by The means of procrastinating
Summary: K unit, Alex, Tom, Bex and James and Dieter Sprintz are all celebrating Christmas with a ski holiday, what chaos does ensue when they try to cook a meal? One Shot.


**OK, I know it's well past Christmas, but I just found this and it made me laugh and thought maybe, reaching exam time and all, some of us needed a laugh.**

**ENJOY!**

"Rocking around the Christmas tree-" Eric Saunders shouted, prancing around the room singing along to the 'Now that's what I call Christmas' CD,

"Eric! Shut up!" Antonio San Luca, Wolf of K unit, yelled at Eagle, who pouted and pressed skip to hopefully get a new song that his lead liked better.

"Sir yes sir!" Eric mockingly saluted,

"Toni! The potatoes!" Ben Daniels shouted seeing the saucepan over bubbling behind him,

"Shit!" Antonio exclaimed, grabbing the saucepan, pulling it off the heat, knocking the salad bowl onto the floor in the process.

"Fucks sake Toni!" Derek Delahunty, the unit medic, cursed as his carefully made salad exploded on the floor,

"When is Cub getting back!" Wolf shouted desperately,

"The lifts closed a few minutes so they'll be making their way down, should be here any minute- CUB! Get your arse in here and save us!" Snake bellowed, laughter reached them as four teenagers entered the room,

"Toni, move." Alex blurted before rushing across to grab the saucepan with the potatoes in as it spilt all over the floor,

"Shit! Fuck! Bug-"

"James! Sit down! You've just had scalding water down your leg I'll treat it!" Derek ordered grabbing the medical kit,

"James! Do the carrots, Bex, fix the potatoes, Tom the Brussel sprouts!" Alex shot off,

"Sir yes sir!" The three other teens mockingly saluted,

"And without the sass!" Alex mimicked their CO at BB making the four SAS men laugh.

"Cub!"

"Not now Eric!"

"Watch out- never mind!"

"Tom your foot!"

"Toni! What- Fuck!"

"James!"

"Fuck! Derek I cut my finger off!"

"I just peeled myself!"

"Just hear those sleigh bells-"

"Eric!"

"What's the time?!"

"Half six."

"Crap!"

"Al what do I do now?"

"What the bloody hell!" A strongly Austrian accented voice called, shock clear.

"Dad!" James grinned, "Grab the bacon and start chopping!"

"Sir yes sir!" Dieter Spritz grinned,

"Nah, Alex is sir, we've just been ordered to sort stuff."

"Alex? Sprouts are done, Eric move from in front of the tap!" Tom shoved the tactician out the way, he had the carrots on the stove when Eric finally lost his balance from Toms shove, he tripped over Snakes foot landing on the medics patient,

"Ow!" Toni exclaimed,

"_ERIC_!"

"Tom!"

"Shit! James!" Alex gasped just as Eric, having been shoved off Wolf stumbled into James, just as he turned with the bowl of carrots, the bowl that flew out his hands and landed on Wolfs already abused leg, the carrots all shockingly staying in the cast iron saucepan.

"Eric!" All the kitchen occupants, bar Eric himself, shouted.

"Corridor!" Alex pointed at the corridor by the door, the whole building was open plan, the kitchen overflowing into the dining and living area, all heated by a log fire. Eric hesitated and Alex raised a single eyebrow, the SAS man hurried into the corridor. Then all hell broke loose again.

Alex checked the Goulash soup before frowning and chucking a few more ingredients in, Tom and Bex were wrapping cocktail sausages in bacon, James and Dieter were wrapping water chestnuts in bacon and making the tomato sauce to go on top, Snake was pouring drinks for himself and Wolf who were wrapping last minute presents on the table, then Eric ran back in and with a childish glee threw snow at all of them, Snake and Wolf wrestled him to the floor and shoved snow down the back of his top,

"Alex! Where can I help?" A new voice called,

"DAD!" Bex exclaimed, dropping the ingredients and hugging him, he pressed a kiss to Bex's head, then one to Alex's as well.

"So where?" Abe asked,

"Table laying please. Grab the others." Alex replied, checking the vegetables.

"Oi! Do I get a kiss?" Tom pouted, Abe laughed and kissed his head and ruffled his hair making them all laugh.

"OK. Grace will be here in ten." Abe told Alex whose eyes widened comically,

"What!" Bex shrieked.

"ABE!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh, it was a surprise?" Abe grimaced,

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Bex!" Alex exclaimed as she hit him repeatedly on the head with a spatula, then she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She then hugged her dad again and returned to her task.

"Ben!" Eric shrieked Ben poured a bucket of snow over his head, that prompted a four way snowball fight, then James broke off from his dad and grabbed Alex's hand,

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," He started singing, along with the CD, Tom repeated the gesture with Bex,

"All I want for Christmas, is you…." Then the crazy dancing started, Alex was spun from son to father, then to Ben everyone changed partners as the dancing became contagious, the door opened and a shocked then amused face greeted them.

"MUM!" Bex flew from Wolf's hands and into her mum's arms, then Tom grabbed Bex's hands and Alex Grace Baxter's and pulled them into the dancing.

"And everyone is singing!" Everyone joined in tunelessly dancing around the house, three SAS men, three adult spies, a billionaire, and four teens, one a billionaire in his own right, another a spy, another a trainee spy, the fourth a normal child.

"Shit!" Alex gasped before running to the stove and turning off the gas, then he turned around and saw his friends all staring at him, surprised at the expletive, there was silence, then Tom was the first to go, he started laughing and soon they were all collapsed around the chairs, unable to stand.

"Right, dinner I believe." Ben finally managed to gasp out.

"Wait! I need to shower!" James exclaimed, "We spent the day skiing!" He gestured between the four teens,

"Ten minutes!" Toni shouted, "Or we're eating all the food!" The four jumped and ran to the showers. Barely 5 minutes later the four were back and grabbed the adults off the sofas and starting dancing around the room again,

"Love and understanding! Merry Christmas everyone!" They all shouted before Ben grabbed Alex around the waist and carried him to the kitchen.

"Please!" He begged, they all laughed as Alex served everyone the soup and vegetables,

"Enjoy, despite the highly trained SAS men trying to destroy it." Alex grinned,

"Happy Christmas Eve! You get to do this all again tomorrow Al." James smirked,

"Oh God. They're being banned from the house!" He pointed at the SAS men.

"Oi!" Eric exclaimed, starting a new argument, Dieter, Abe and Grace looking on at the eight others with smiles on their faces, parents proud of their children.


End file.
